


Seasons

by IRegretNothingAndEverything



Series: HLVRAI Requests [34]
Category: Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Bleeding, nose bleeds, seasonal nosebleeds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IRegretNothingAndEverything/pseuds/IRegretNothingAndEverything
Summary: Gordon gets seasonal nosebleeds
Series: HLVRAI Requests [34]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939135
Comments: 1
Kudos: 91





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 6, Benrey @ Gordon?  
> 6: You're bleeding.

“Fuck.” Gordon huffed, hands cupped under his chin as he shot up off the couch. Benrey blinked, watching him go. 

“Yo, Gordo?” Gordon raised a hand back at him, one finger up as he slipped into the kitchen. He leaned over the sink, letting blood drip into the empty side of the sink, flicking on the sink to rinse off his hand. 

“Benrey can you grab me a tissue or something?” He called out, and heard the couch creak as Benrey got up, padding into the kitchen with a tissue box in his hands. He set it down next to the kitchen, and with one slightly bloodstained hand, Gordon reached out and snatched a tissue, pressing it to his nose and sitting up. Benrey stared quietly. 

“You’re bleeding.” Benrey said quietly, frowning, and Gordon smiled past the tissue. 

“I’ve always get bad nosebleeds during this time, when it starts to get colder.” His voice was slightly off, and Benrey continued to frown. Gordon sighed, rinsing his free hand the best he could so he could grab Benrey’s hand and get daem to actually properly look at him. “Promise. I’m fine. They’re really bad but they’re normal for me.” 

The tissue felt heavy, and Gordon turned to drip into the kitchen again. Benrey frowned harder, and dragged the trash can over for Gordon to toss the tissue, giving him the chance to grab two more and layer them against his nose, smiling over at Benrey. 

“You sure you’re alright?” Gordon hummed, nodding slightly, looking over at him for a moment. 

“Promise.” Benrey sighed softly, then leaned over, kissing the side of his head lightly. Gordon smiled at him again, leaning over the sink, waiting for it to subside.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Same request, but with G-Dad !

“Ah shit.” Gordon pushed back from the table, hand cupping under his nose. “I’ll be right back.” He muttered, keeping his hand cupped carefully under his nose and stood, disappearing to the restaurant's bathroom. G-Man blinked, watching him go, head turning just a lil bit to watch him leave. 

“Is... Mr. Freeman... alright?” 

Tommy hummed, shrugging a shoulder. “He did this a couple days ago too. He told us that it wasn’t- that we shouldn’t worry about it. It’s normal for him apparently!” Tommy smiled softly. “I am... a bit worried about him, but he said it was okay!”

G-Man hummed, nodding once, still staring towards the bathroom Gordon had disappeared into. “I can... check on him.” G-Man didn’t wait, simply stood and left, though Tommy hadn’t replied, already expecting that.

When he pushed open the bathroom door, Gordon was leaning over one of the sinks, blood dripping from his nose, dripping off his chin. G-Man blinked, and Gordon looked over to the door. “Uh... It’s not as bad as it looks.”

G-Man paused at the door for a moment. “You’re bleeding.”

Gordon laughed softly, nodding, trying not to let blood drip onto the front of his shirt. “Yeup. Just a nose bleed, it, it sucks but it should stop in a minute or two.” 

Another pause, before G-Man walked into the bathroom properly, grabbing a few paper towels and wadding them together. “Let me see.” Gordon shot a look towards G-Man, but it was enough for G-Man to be able to press the paper towels up against Gordon’s nose, pulling him to stand up properly, his other hand cupped under his chin to stop any extra blood flow.

“G, I’m fine-” 

“Hold on.” 

Gordon huffed but obligingly went silent, looking as if he were more humoring G-Man than anything else. It wasn’t a long moment, maybe a few seconds, before G-Man pulled back, the dark shine of G-Man’s eyes dying, the final sign to Gordon that G-Man’s eyes had been glowing at all.

The nose bleed had stopped. Gordon’s face was still unfortunately covered in blood, but nothing new being added to it. Gordon blinked, turning a bit to look back at the mirror. “Oh... usually they last way longer.” 

“Of course.” G-Man threw the paper towels again, then looked to the one hand that had caught the drips from Gordon’s hand and grimaced, turning to the sink. 

Gordon focused on cleaning his face, leaning over the sink to continue not getting his shirt wet, as G-Man’s hands were washed over and over again, focusing mainly on the one that had caught Gordon’s blood. 

“Are you... okay?” 

“Hate the feeling of blood.” G-Man said simply, washing them once more before drying, sighing softly. 

“You didn’t have to do this, I would’ve been fine.” 

“I did it for one son, of course I would do it for you.” With that, G-Man turned and left, leaving Gordon shocked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hold G-Man in my hands. That's my father.

**Author's Note:**

> Seasonal nosebleeds are a thing I used to get.


End file.
